Electronic messages such as email may contain HTML as well as multi-media content. It would be advantageous to have, for example, an animation start to play together with music when a user presses a play button. However due to the lack of the capability to execute scripts, such as Javascript, within email, there is a lack of means to synchronize an animation and the playback of multi-media content in messages such as those in an email.
It would be useful to have a method to execute animations and changes in states of elements within messages together with an initiation of playback content of multi-media such as an audio file or video.